


Hamtaro: The Miracle of Aurora Valley

by Quarters



Category: Hamtaro - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarters/pseuds/Quarters
Summary: Recently I watched the third Hamtaro movie. It was fun, but pretty wack and my hellbrain decided to rewrite the whole gotdamn thing. I hope y'all can enjoy it
Kudos: 1





	Hamtaro: The Miracle of Aurora Valley

_A long time ago, the Snow Hams lived peacefully in their frozen village called Aurora Village, known for it’s gorgeous aurora borealis that keeps their land in a blanket of snow. Amongst them was a beautiful pure white hamster, dubbed the Snow Princess as she was the one chosen by the Aurora Goddess to be the one that helped bring the goddess her power to light the night skies with snow-bringing aurora._

_The Aurora Goddess and Snow Princess were close friends. And as a sign of their bond, the goddess created a mirror. A mystical mirror that can assist the princess and her people in times of need called the Miracle Mirror._

_Sadly, their Snow Princess fell ill and passed away. The goddess grieved, unable to bring forth the power she once had, and she vanished, filled with shame that she could no longer help the Snow Hams no matter how much they prayed. With the aurora no longer shimmering in the night sky and snow falling, many days passed, the Aurora no longer glistening in the moonlight and slowly the snow began to melt. Eventually, Aurora Village will become inhabitable for the Snow Hams. They fear that one day they will have to move and somewhere else, should they not perish and become extinct._

_Almost every day, they turn to the Miracle Mirror that was given to them, praying in hopes to one day find a successor to their Snow Princess. The one that can bring back the Aurora Goddess and save their land._

_-_

The Snow Hams are gathered at an ice temple, all of them dressed in robes praying in unison to a large mirror hung upon the wall in between glass murals.

“Oh, shiny and shimmering mirror of miracles, bestow us a miracle-- Show us our legendary Snow Princess, snow!”

“Show us our Snow Princess, snow!” a pale yellow Snow Ham repeats, distinguished his fluffy, droopy ears and watery eyes. He also dawns a green, white-striped bow tie worn with his prayer robes. A tiny fairy-Esque white hamster flies beside him riding on a large snowflake-shaped ice plate, wearing a jester-like light blue hat with yellow puffs at the ends, her dress in a similar fashion with red shoes to top it off. Eyes pinched in joy, as she’s filled with hope that this will not be a failed attempt.

“Please show us our Snow Princess, snow!” She repeats once more, followed by the crowd repeating their prayer

The mirror begins to glow and finally reveals who their next snow princess is. A pure white hamster with blue ribbons holding the extra amount of fur on either side of her head appears on the Miracle Mirror. The Snow Hamsters look in awe and begin to talk amongst each other. 

“What a beautiful girl!”

“Could it be? Is she the legendary Snow Princess?”

“The mirror declares it!”

The hamster shown upon the mirror appeared to shine a similar aura as their absentee princess, there was no doubt about it!

“Oh, mirror of miracles…” The teary eyes hamster from before puts his paws together before throwing them beside him. The tears flying off of his face. “Where is our Snow Princess right now?”

The fairy hamster flies up to the mirror, facing the crowd of Snow Hamsters with an expression filled with joy.

“Just leave it to me!”, she announces, sparkles trailing the snowflake disk that she’s riding upon, as she flies out of the temple gates.

“I’ll bring her, the Snow Princess, back here to Aurora Village!”, her voice echoed throughout the cloudy night sky she flew through.

In the distance, a pirate ship is docked upon a nearby tall, snowy mountain. Being surrounded by billowing smoke and ashes erupting from it's mechanical patchwork of a funnel. Six hamster-shaped figures are on deck, obscured within the shadows. The largest one observes the icy temple through a roughed up but functioning monocular. He huffs with a rather annoyed scowl baring fangs.

"What's happenin'?" The second tallest asked with a relaxed tone of voice with a tinge of a west country accent, sluggishly tilting his head out of curiosity. 

"Has to be somthin'! He huffed didn'tcha hear?" The bearded one barked back with an old, scratchy-sounding voice. One almost stereotypical sounding to that of a pirate.

"Could it be that they finally found that princess?" The hatted one questioned. His voice was deep, but clear and mature sounding.

"But that means it'll be cold again! Right as it was starting to warm up too..." Another scratchy, but young and pitched, voice whined. This time from the shortest of the six.

"Talk about bad timing." The other short one pointed out, followed by her sneezing with a little bit of dust flying off of her. This one sounding much more androgynous than the others.

Their bickering was interrupted with a loud stomp, causing the whole ship to shake and have the crew stumble on their feet.

"Quit yer yappin'!" A gruff voice from the largest one yelled, turning to face them. He grinned, his tone was ringing with confidence to encourage his crew "We ain't done finding whatever this land has. We'll make sure that princess doesn't bring that darn cold back until then. Come morning, we'll snatch 'er away!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" all of them yelled cheerfully in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea if this should've been longer. And yes this is basically the beginning of the movie it's based on but I can assure you the changes will be more drastic as it goes on.


End file.
